Timeline of Events
This is to chronicle the in-universe events that have happened since the server's formation. 2016 October *'October 15:' Hadrian Potter and Donald Trump have a presidential debate. November *'November 6:' Hadrian Potter wins the 2016 Presidential Election. 2017 January *'January 20:' Hadrian Potter sworn into office. April *'April 3: '''President Potter releases State of The Union Address 2018 May *'May 24:' The Green and Democratic parties merge to form the Green-Democrats 2019 May *'May 15: Potter sits down for talks with Kim Jong-In. 2020 May *'''May 6: American Communist Party founded November *'November 5:' Ralph Northam wins the 2020 Presidential Election against Rick Perry. December * December 16: 'The Liberty and Justice Party splits off the Libertarian Party 2021 January *'January 20: ' Ralph Northam sworn into office. February * '''February 3: 'New American Unity Party is founded March *'''March 20: The Constitution Party is founded. May *'May 15: 'The Thomson Decision happens. July *'July 10: 'Ralph Northam and Hannes Thomson assassinated *'July 20: '''Vice President Henry Wallace succeeds Ralph Northam as President August *'August 1: West Texas breaks free, starting the Texas War of Independence *'August 3: '''Henry Wallace nukes El Paso, resigns, and is arrested by the U.N. **Francesco Petrosillo becomes interim president October *'October 9: The Liberty and Justice Party and the Constitution Party merge into the Liberty and Constitution Party November *'November 2: '''West Texas reabsorbed. 2022 February *'February 19:' The Liberty and Constitution Party splits up into the two original parties. October *'October 16: ' Weber Hobo sworn into office. November *'November 1: ' Mitt Romney incites rebellion in California. *'November 5:' Republican Party becomes United Right Party December *'December 27:' One America Party founded. 2023 February *'February 22:' The Green-Democratic Party merges into the New American Union Party April *'April 8:' The Liberty and Justice Party is disestablished November *'November 3rd:' The LMD Outbreak begins. 2024 February *'February 17 - February 25:' The Song Riot occurs. March *'March 30:' Potter Industries and Song Pharmaceuticals create vaccine for LMD May *'May 12:' The last new case of LMD is reported. June *'June 19:' First Presidential Debate. *'June 29:' Mohammad Ikram kills himself in custody. October *'October 15: Second Presidential Debate. *'October 24: 'Amercan Communist Party goes defunct. November *'''November 6: Mike Pence wins the 2024 Presidential Election. **Recount occurs and Pence still president. December *'December 4:' The New Communist Party of America is founded. 2025 January *'January 2:' Phil Holloway founds the 4th Era of the Klu Klux Klan. *'January 5:' New American Communist Party founded. *'January 18:' National Social German Worker's Party is founded. *'January 20:' Mike Pence and Harry Weiner are inaugurated as President and Vice President. February *'February 19: '''Adolf Hitler is arranged for trial by the ICC. *'February 20:' Adolf Hitler is tried by the ICC. **NSDAP is defunct. **NACP is defunct. *'February 23:' Technocracy Party is founded *'February 25:' Muslim Brotherhood overthrows Sisi in Egypt. March *'March 20: Cairo Hostage Crisis begins. April *'''April 3: Cairo Hostage Crisis ends. **Secretary of the Army George Roosevelt resigns. October *'October 2: 'Song Kim-San awarded Nobel Peace Prize for her work with the Clean Water Initiative. December *'December 6:' Congress convenes in a special session to overturn EO 13870. **Technocracy Party goes defunct. 2026 January *'January 9:' George Roosevelt changes his name to Martin Henriksen. February *'February 26:' Representative Jon Longballs dies of dysentery on his way to Oregon. June *'June 10:' June Cyber-attack happens. October *'October 27:' American National Bolshevik Party founded . 2027 May *'May 1:' All Syndicalist Convention is founded . June *'June 15:' Timofei Dnoekri wins United Right presidential nomination. *'June 28:' The Native Nationalist Party is founded. July *'July 28:' Rand Paul wins Libertarian Party presidential nomination. *'July 30-31:' NAUP hosts its own national convention. **Timofei Dnoekri announces David Seimer as running mate .for the United Right **Bidziil Hatathli announces Karonhyawake Tekaronhonte has his presidential running mate for the Native Nationalist Party **Song Kim-Il wins the NAUP presidential nominee. September *'September1: '''NNP candidates declared ineligible. *'September 10:' Mike Pence dies of complications due to surgery. **Harry Wiener sworn in as President *'September 23:' Timofei Dnoekri resigns as Secretary of Defense under Wiener. October *'October 29:' Song Kim-Il announces Lenovich Hughes as her running mate. 2028 September *'September 15th: Martin Henriksen does diesof a heart attack . October *'''October 12th: Timofei Dnoekri drops out of the race, and declares support for David Lincoln. **Quaker Oats shoots Timofei. *'October 26th: 'Timothy Allen implicated in the shooting of Timofei **Arrangement for Allen and Oats November *'November 7th:' Song Kim-Il wins the 2028 Presidential Election. December *'''December 30th: '''The United Right Party changes back to the Republican Party Category:Timeline